farrago
by absolutefaith
Summary: together, they complete the puzzle - drabble collection. [ch. 7. The one that made him happy with her sharp tongue and innocent eyes. The one that brought back his dearest memories.]
1. around

_As I was writing another story, this came up and I can't explain what it is. All I know is that, like I said before, I'm addicted to this show and this couple and this little moments keep popping in my head and here I am doing something about it._

 _This will be a collection of drabbles and short stories. I want them all to have 200 words or less, but I can't control what I write, I swear._

 _I don't think this will be the title of this collection. So, if anyone has a better idea, feel free to tell me! haha_

 _I should've been studying to this big test that I have on friday so that's what I'm going to do now._

 _And about petrichor, the new chapter is almost ready. I just need to do that freaking test and finish another one shot (I need help. Seriously.)._

 _ **WC:** 200_

 _I don't own Arrow *sighs*._

* * *

He stares at her through the glass.

She's wearing a blue skirt, a white shirt and a serene smile. She's typing something on her computer and her hair is tied up on a ponytail.

 _You deserve better_ , she said to him after his whole speech about the life that he lead.

As he watches her work, he's able to see his reflection through the mirror. Looking inside his eyes, he wonders where's the good that she sees in him.

She keeps saying that he is a good man with a good heart but he can't find whatever it is that she'd found.

He must've stare for too long because suddenly, he's looking inside her eyes.

They just look at each other and all the tension between them suddenly vanishes.

With a curious glance, she tilts her head and, as if sensing his troubled mind, opens one of her most brilliant and beautiful smile.

She winks at him and turns back to her work.

He doesn't know what she sees in him and he's almost certain that he'll never know.

However, he's okay with it as long as she's around to remind him of that, illuminating his world with her smile.

* * *

 _Reviews are appreciated!_


	2. trust

_Did I tell you that I need help? Okay then._

 _Set's during 2x04. The expression on Diggle's face and the way Felicity starts to ramble nearly broke my heart. I can see why Oliver kept it a secret, but it's not fair to them. At all._

 _Besides, I really love the bond between Diggle and Felicity and I really think the writers should explore that. I know I will haha!_

 _I'll probably write a story out of this, but this has been pegging me since I've watched the episode, so there._

 _I didn't review this so I apologize if there's any mistake._

 ** _WC:_** _494_

 _I don't own Arrow *sighs.*_

* * *

The only sound echoing through the foundry walls is the sound of water dripping from a broken pipe.

Diggle's leaning against the table with his arms crossed over his chest. Felicity's sitting on her chair, with her cheek resting against the palm of her hand.

They're both in their own worlds, still digesting the fact that Sara's alive and Oliver kept another secret from them.

"I don't know how do we do it."

She said and it startled the bigger man because the foundry was really, really quiet.

Raising one eyebrow at her, she continues – "How we are able to do this thing that we do with a person that don't trust us completely."

"It's not like that, Felicity." – He says but his words sounds fake even to him.

"Are you sure? Because right now, that's exactly what it looks like."

He takes a deep breath because at this moment, she's hurt and he's angry and he doesn't want to say anything that he will probably regret later.

"You know that we're the two people that he trusts more than anything in this world. But we can't even begin to imagine what he went through during those five years away." – He says, pulling a chair to sit in front of her – "I'm not saying that it's easy, but we can't give up on him."

She nods and says with a certainty in her voice that makes him smile – "I won't give up on him. Even when he does things like that, my faith and trust in him doesn't falter one bit" – She takes his hand with both of hers and it still amazes her how big it is – "But it hurts, you know."

He knows that there's more behind her words than just what Oliver did. But the reason why they function so well together rests on the fact that the three of them are really alike.

She's like a wild animal. If he pushes her too hard, she'll run.

(Just like him and Oliver.)

Instead, he stands up and asks, - "Do you want to train some self-defense moves?"

She nods and walks towards the bag that she keeps there. As she picks her training clothes, she says, - "Digg?"

He hums at her.

"Do you think that he'll ever change?"

He looks at her unable to say anything because he can't lie to her and to be honest, he's not sure he wants to.

She holds her clothes a little tighter against her body – "Well… So let's hope he does. Right?"

He smiles at her and she grins in return. Turning around, she enters the bathroom and locks the door behind her.

Later, he'll have to talk to him about it. He can see why he did what he did, but she's right. They can't go on like that.

But, as he waits for their IT girl to get ready, he feels that they're on the right track, and for now, it's enough.

* * *

 _Reviews are appreciated!_


	3. vow

_I wrote this soon after the scene when Oliver is staring at the box that contained Laurel's gear, on 4x18. I'm a diehard Olicity fan, but Laurel's character grew on me and I'm not ashamed to say that I cried when she died. She deserved so much better._

 _Besides, this episode gave me so much to think (and write!) about. Digg's reaction, Felicity's and ohmygodmyheart, Lance's_

 ** _WC:_** _175_

 _I don't own Arrow *sighs*_

* * *

If he's concentrated enough, he can still hear her voice echoing through the lair.

Screaming at him, laughing with him, talking to him.

They've been through worst, that's for sure. But she's been his certainty during all this time.

He doesn't know where he stands with Felicity, with Diggle and for once, he can't bring himself to care.

This is the second time he lost one of his best friends. She's been with him during all this time, even when he didn't deserve.

(He still doesn't think he does but after all this time with Felicity, he's starting to believe that maybe, maybe he does deserve something good)

And now. Now she's gone.

He hears heavy footsteps approaching.

Trying to swallow the lump that took residence on his throat, he can almost see her reflection through the glass and he hopes that someday he'll stop losing the people that he cares about.

Looking one last time to the box that will forever belong to the black canary gear, he vows to himself.

Someone has to pay.

* * *

 _Reviews are appreciated!_


	4. talk

_I think I told you already that I really love the bond between Diggle and Felicity. So this is me writing about it, again. I'll probably do something about the talk they had when she called the engagement off and when he broke up with Carly. And with him on the army. Yes, I have a lot of ideas._

 _Another thing.. I'm working on this huge fic and I was wondering if any of you would like to help me with it._

 ** _WC:_** _299_

 _I don't own Arrow. *sighs* (because if I did, Oliver and Felicity would be together already and OMG I'm loving season 5 already. Who doesn't love Bratva!Oliver?)_

* * *

She jumps as she hears the knock on her door.

She's not expecting anyone. Earlier that day she texted them both, saying that she wasn't feeling well and she couldn't come in tonight.

In reality, she isn't ready to face Oliver yet. They've just returned from the island, after locking Slade up, and even though they've talked about it, she's still uneasy about it.

She should've known that at least one of them wouldn't leave it like that.

Looking through the peephole, she releases the breath that she didn't know she was holding.

Opening the door, she smiles at the big man standing in front of her.

"I come bearing gifts"

Leaving the door open, she sits on her couch, waiting as he locks her door behind him.

He walks to the kitchen and, after he retrieves two spoons, he sits next to her.

"How are you feeling?"

She opens the carton of mint chocolate chip and eats before answering. For a moment, she thinks about lying to him.

He raises one eyebrow at her, as if reading her thoughts.

"I'm tired, Digg."

He nods at her. She doesn't explain but she knows she doesn't have too. He knows that she's not talking about anything physical.

"I'm not going to force you to talk about anything if you don't want to, Felicity." - he says, choosing his words very carefully - "But I'm here if you ever want to."

She nods with a watery smile.

He turns the TV on and settles on the couch with her by his side.

She lays her head on his shoulder and with that arm he hugs her, keeping her close to his heart.

Sometime during the second episode of Doctor Who, he hears her sob and holds her just a little tighter.

* * *

 _Reviews are appreciated!_


	5. glad

_It's been awhile since I wrote anything for this fandom. Arrow is really letting me down and, if I'm being honest, I'm not even watching it anymore. But I saw some images of Thea and Felicity and I just love the friendship between the two of them so this came up._

 _Set during the events of season 5._

 _I don't own Arrow. If I did, Laurel would still be alive, Oliver and Felicity would still be together and this bunch of new teammates would go straight to hell._

* * *

She watched as the blonde moved around her kitchen. She ordered take out for both of them and, as Thea set up the table, her friend went to the fridge to pick the wine and two glasses.

"I didn't like you."

The other girl tilted her head to the side, waiting for the brown-haired woman to continue.

"When I first met you, I didn't like you."

Thea said and she watched as Felicity nodded her head as if accepting what she said as a fact.

"You're not going to say anything?"

Felicity smiled a little and sat by her side. "Well… You came to me to ask for help and advice and now you're sitting with me in my kitchen and you're going to share a meal with me. We've been friends, almost family, not that I don't think of you as my family but I think you understand, so I guess it's pointless to try and argue with that."

The younger woman nodded and smiled at her friend. Always the logical one, Felicity never lost too much time dwelling on things.

"Yeah, I guess not." She said. "Still, I'm glad I changed my opinion."

Felicity's smile is bigger now. "I'm glad too."

* * *

 _Reviews are appreciated!_


	6. green arrow

_This idea has been in my head since the first time they've met. Then we had that finale (OMFG MY HEART) and I knew I had to write this._

 _Sets after the finale and it's a little AU. You'll see why._

 _Feel free to PM me if you want any drabble._

 _WC: 498_

 _I don't own Arrow *sighs*_

* * *

"So, you're the Green Arrow."

Everyone looks startled at the boy.

After Oliver killed Chase, he returned to the island to rescue everybody.

Aside from some scrapes and bruises, they're all alive and well, and for that he couldn't be thankful enough.

He's sitting next to Felicity (he can't get enough of her), when his son pops the question.

He knew that he would ask, eventually. But he thought that "eventually" would come later than sooner.

Incapable of saying anything, he just nods his head.

Samantha is looking at him as if he has two heads. Felicity is fidgeting on her spot and Thea looks like she's watching a movie, with her attention glued to them. Diggle tries to be discreet (he's failing miserable at that), and Curtis is about to explode.

William just looks at him and he doesn't know if it's a good or a bad thing.

"You're the Green Arrow." He says, testing the words.

He looks to the side, where his mom is sitting.

"You knew about this?"

The brunette looks at him and at Oliver. "No, I didn't. I'm surprised just like you."

He nods his head, looking to Felicity now. "And you?"

"I help him, too."

He looks at everyone on the boat. "You all help him? You too, Aunt Thea?"

She feels her heart explode on her chest. Deciding to dwell on her emotions later, she confirms. "Yeah, me too. Although I'm kind of taking a break from this."

"Why?"

She looks like a deer caught in the headlights. Thankfully, her big brother comes to rescue her.

"I think that's a story for some other time, kid."

The word leaves a bad taste on his mouth. Slade is piloting the boat and he can't help but look at his mentor.

"Oh, okay." He licks his lips and Oliver is looking at him again. "You're the Green Arrow."

"That's the only thing you have to say?"

Everyone looks annoyed at Rene. Leave it to him break the moment.

"Rene!" Dinah slaps his arm, looking angry at him. "The boy just discovered that his father is the green arrow. He's entitled to be shocked."

William looks at Oliver again and, after a second, his face brightens up and he has the biggest smile on his face.

"That's so cool! My father's a superhero!"

Olives releases the breath that he didn't know he was holding. He cracks a smile at his son, that looks exactly like him.

He doesn't feel like a superhero but, if his son sees him like one, than he'll be one.

Felicity holds his hand and squeezes a little bit.

He glances at her and sees a knowing grin on her lips.

Lance is shaking his head, as if he can't believe he's in the middle of this conversation and even Nyssa has a smile on her face.

"I have to say though," they all look at him again, waiting for him to continue "I think I prefer the Flash."

* * *

 _Reviews are appreciated!_


	7. goodbye

_OMG. It's been so long since I've written anything for this fandom that I wasn't even sure that I still knew how. But Thea left and she took a big part of me with her._

 _Sets after 6x16._

 _I don't own Arrow *sighs.*_

* * *

"Are you coming?"

He hears Felicity in the back. He can imagine her little body leaning against the exit door, with one arm holding her purse and the other hanging loose on her side.

"In a minute." He says so quietly that he's not sure that she heard him.

He hears the door closing and he smiles because even if she didn't, she still gives him a minute.

When Thea announced her retirement from being a vigilante, he knew that she was just one phone call away.

On her apartment, at the office. She was always nearby.

Now she left with the love of her life and even though he's happy that she found the happiness that she looked for so long, he's sad that another part of him left him alone.

He has Felicity and William and John. They make his heart full in a way that when he was stranded in that island, he never thought that it would happen.

But none of them were his little sister. The one that made him happy with her sharp tongue and innocent eyes. The one that brought back his dearest memories.

Standing up, he walks to the case that held her gear. He rests his hand on its surface and after one last, nostalgic smile, he whispers goodbye one more time and leaves.

* * *

 _Reviews are appreciated!_


End file.
